


Even if you've lived with a dragon for years, you'll still get annoyed sometimes

by ChicagosLights



Series: Rose colored scales [1]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dragon! pete, smushy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosLights/pseuds/ChicagosLights
Summary: I had this sitting around my fics for a while and I never posted it, I felt like posting it just because why not? Maybe someone will like it. It's basically just Patrick dealing with Pete's dragon instincts getting upset over some other dragon guy trying to flirt with Patrick while a meeting goes on, they go home, fluff ensues. The title is so bad but honestly I can't think of anything else.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Rose colored scales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Even if you've lived with a dragon for years, you'll still get annoyed sometimes

It’s a small incident that results in the situation where Patrick had bruised wrists for 2 days; there was a meeting about something and Patrick hadn’t realized there was another dragon in the vicinity until Pete stopped dead in the doorway, Patrick could practically see the tension in his body and scanned the room until he noticed some suit giving him a smirk that was clearly meant for temptation. Oh boy, this meeting might not go so well, Patrick let out a heavy sigh and threw the other man a disgusted look before sitting down. Sure enough the whole meeting the air to Patrick’s right was tense and the suit guy seemed more interested in winking and making gestures to Patrick than the actual meeting. 

Patrick was pretty sure that he’d never felt so relieved for a meeting to be over though he could’ve done with Pete not death gripping his arm to the point of bruising and being shoved into the passenger seat of the car. Nothing was said the whole drive, Patrick was trying to gauge just what Pete was going to do while he watched black smoke occasionally curl out of his boyfriend’s mouth and Pete just seemed to be seething with either rage (which was possible) and possession (which was a definite). Patrick got out of the car first (maybe not the best idea because Pete let out a snarl borderlining threatening instead of warning) and stood in the living room, he knew that if he decided to go somewhere else in the house without Pete seeing him it’d result in the dragon-side most likely going full-on possessive. With a heavy sigh he leaned back against the wall and watched the front door with slight apprehension. 

Pete looked surprised for a second seeing him standing there but that changed back to the possessive look, Patrick squeaked as he found himself pinned against the wall roughly with Pete gripping his wrists so tightly his bones started to ache and and a knee pressed between his legs, looking up Patrick saw that even Pete’s eyes had turned molten gold with slits for pupils; tiny sparks were in the black smoke that curled out of Pete’s mouth again and he snarled, the smaller man squealed at Pete pressing his face into Patrick’s neck and frantically rubbing his face against him. Was he seriously scenting him again? The guy hadn’t even touched Patrick-fuck it, he’d had years to get used to dragon behavior and it still baffled him. He hissed as he swore his bones were actually grinding against each other as Pete tightened his grip on his wrists but that turned into a high whine as the knee between his legs started grinding up, scenting plus attempting to turn him on meant one thing-

“Get off me,  _ Now Wentz”  _ he’s not having this shit right now, sure he’s fine with the stupid scenting thing but seriously? He’s 35 and Pete is 40 for fucks sake he’s already left enough “mine marks” on Patrick to last the rest of his life! “I said get off me!” 

Pete does-sort of, though Patrick doesn’t consider moving his head away and leaning slightly back and loosening his grip on Patrick’s wrists to be getting off him-and lets out a disapproving growl.

Patrick sends back his own dirty look and actually snarls out “I said get off me, that means don’t fucking hold my wrists” 

There’s a huff and it’s pretty obvious with the way Pete bit his bottom lip hard that he was about to bare his teeth at him, God could he be any more dramatic? He finally moves away and Patrick adjusts his sleeves with a huff.

“Don’t you fucking glare at me like that, Pete, you were hurting me. I probably have bruises on my wrists now, how am I supposed to explain that huh?” Pete makes a small noise but he isn’t getting out that easy “what is wrong with you, you’re forty for fuck’s sake Pete and you’ve had me for years. Did you actually think I was going to let that creep touch me?” 

Pete gives him a distraught look and whines, shaking his head and trying again to press close to Patrick but the smaller man shoves him back.

“No, you’re gonna use your fucking words-” Patrick paused then grabbed Pete’s arm and pushed up the sleeve, he half-sighed half-groaned seeing the scales slowly crawling up and disappearing behind the rest of the sleeve “congrats, you’ve upset yourself so much you forced yourself into a change” 

Pete huffed and pulled his arm back, tugging the sleeve back down and glowered at him.

“Go ahead and glare all you want” Patrick headed to kitchen, if Pete was shifting unexpectedly then that meant he was going to have to get the meat out so he didn’t end up with  _ angry dragon boyfriend is going to possibly eat you _ . 

Meat set out on a large cookie sheet and towels around the table to try and make sure Pete doesn’t make a mess, Patrick wanders to the living room and sits against the arm of the couch to patiently wait for Pete to finish eating. It’s still gross when he hears the wet tearing sound and the animalistic growling, Patrick rolls his eyes because there’s no way Pete didn’t just make a mess and dammit they just ran out of bleach-no, no, just focus on letting Pete chill out because they were too booked this week to go out to the country for Pete to actually shift completely. He was too lost in thinking to notice Pete wander in, embarrassingly enough he let out a high pitched squeal at Pete dropping to his knees while his upper half was draped over Patrick’s legs and face was pressed into his stomach. 

“Give me a warning why don’t you?” Patrick tried to sound like he was scolding Pete but it was kind of hard with the way he was purring and nuzzling him “stop it, you know I don’t like it when you do that to my stomach” 

Pete looked up at him and it was clear he was pouting but he didn’t move, the little shit huffed and Patrick squirmed uncomfortably at the brief warmth on his stomach. Pete started to go back to nuzzling him when Patrick finally noticed his horns were out, how the hell did Patrick miss that? He reached down and cupped Pete’s face to tilt his head up, despite the glare he was given Patrick started to trace small circles on the small patch of translucent pink scales on Pete’s cheeks just under his eyes; he felt Pete purr more than heard and smiled seeing his boyfriend shut his eyes, a relaxed Pete was a happy Pete. He reached up to trace along the curve of one of Pete’s horns for a moment before letting go of his face and gently pushed Pete back so Patrick could lay his body out on the couch. 

“Ow! Watch your claws, that stings!” Patrick hissed as Pete practically scrambled to climb on top of Patrick, all he received was a soft sound and Pete blanketing him. 

Pete shifted around for a moment to place a quick kiss to Patrick’s lips before laying his head on Patrick’s shoulder, sighing contently and reminding Patrick of a lazy cat. Patrick pressed a kiss first to the side of Pete’s horn then his head before letting himself melt into the couch and doze off.

* * *

When Patrick wakes up there’s a rusted orange glow coming from outside and he’s vaguely aware that Pete’s wings around out, he comes to this conclusion when he starts to drag his hand up only for it to touch the humerus of the wing; he blinks the blurriness out of his eyes and sees that familiar with black scales, he can’t see the rest of the wings but he knows they slowly bleed into a soft candy pink that he adores. Gently Patrick slips his arm out from under the wing and gently nudges Pete’s shoulder, as much as he loves it when Pete sleeps (god knows he needs it) he sort of can’t feel his legs and he’d like to get that feeling back. There's a few protesting grunts before Pete finally opens his eyes and it takes a few seconds for them to focus on Patrick, when they do Pete grins up at him and makes Patrick squeak by giving him a sloppy kiss. 

“Ugh gross” Patrick whines against his mouth, he shoves Pete’s face away and pretends to gag “dragon breath” 

“You’re mean” Pete looks surprised for a second but that turns into a pout “you’re very mean, you should make it up to me by making out with me”

“You tried to bite me even though you knew fully well I smell like you” Patrick shoots back, he doesn’t miss the guilt that crosses Pete’s face for a second “I can’t feel my legs Pete, get off.”   
  


“I could carry you around, you don’t need them” Patrick gives a look and Pete laughs, crawling off Patrick and laying back on the couch on his stomach, his tail curled up into a small roll on the couch furtherly convincing Patrick Pete was some kind of cat “I love you” 

Patrick rolled his eyes, sitting up and leaning down to kiss Pete’s head “I love you too, idiot. Seriously, I can’t believe you got that defensive even when you saw me flip the guy off. I’m not gonna let someone mark me when I already have a boyfriend”

  
“But he shouldn’t have looked at you that way” Pete growls and there’s black smoke curling from his mouth again, his eyes seemed to glow menacingly “you’re  _ mine,  _ anyone with a nose can tell that”

“Anyone with a  _ dragon  _ nose can, Pete” Patrick stood up on wobbly legs before heading to the kitchen “what do you want for dinner tonight?” he called over his shoulder. 

“Are you an option?” 

“ _ Peter!”  _

Though he didn’t want to Patrick still smiled at the sound of laughter coming from the living room, annoying or not he loved his boyfriend. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you whoever finished this fic! I hope you liked it.


End file.
